


Analyst

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Someone is trying to sell sensitive data, and Jorge is out to stop them, but he needs a little help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> Thank you for all your kind words, and for keeping me motivated this month <3

Jorge slunk through the alleys, following his target as Marc chattered away in his ear, keeping him updated on the other people making their way to the sale.

Someone had stolen sensitive data from them, and Jorge was going to get it back before they could sell it to the highest bidder, endangering all of their operations.

He caught sight of the target, hood pulled up around his face, and their eyes met.

The mission was blown.

Jorge chased after him, the target sprinting off into the distance as Jorge got Marc to help him out.

"He's heading for the river, send a team to intercept him."

"Beta team are on their way."

The bullets started flying, and Jorge pulled his gun, listening to the sound of Marc typing away in his earpiece. For a split second he envied Marc for having such a stable job, in an office where there were far fewer bullets and lot lower chance of death.

But where was the fun in that.

Jorge was closing in on the target when they approached the river, and he was out of options.

"It's game over. If you cooperate I'll put in a good word for you, make sure that they're lenient."

The target smiled, and Jorge felt like he'd seen it before. That was all the distraction that he needed, in the blink of an eye the target was diving into the river, the faint sound of an engine approaching as Jorge saw them swim out to a jet ski, jumping on the back of it.

He plunged head first into the river, rushing to swim after them, but he wasn't quick enough. Jorge watched as they sped off into the distance, taking the data with them.

"He got away, do you have eyes on the river?"

"Give me a minute."

A minute was too long, the jet ski was already long gone, and Marc knew it, Jorge could hear it in his voice.

"I've lost them."

*

"Why do I have to answer the phones?" Vale let out a groan, and Jorge smiled.

"Would you rather go swimming in the river at two in the morning?"

Vale sighed, picking up the phone as Dani strolled into the office.

"I did you a favour, you should be more grateful."

"Yes, sir." Vale gave Dani a mock salute, and Dani rolled his eyes, beckoning Jorge into his office with little more than a crook of his finger.

Jorge followed Dani, leaving Vale dealing with a phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

Once the door was shut, Dani's lips were on Jorge's, even though they were alone now, there was something about making out at work that made things even hotter.

Jorge rested his forehead against Dani's, wishing that they could just take a day off, but it didn't work that way, and they both knew it.

"What happened last night?"

"Target got away, it's like he knew that we were following him."

"We're still tracking any chatter about the data, I've got one of the best analysts on it, Marc's going to help him figure out where and when they're going to sell it."

Dani stood on his tiptoes for a kiss, a brief instant of peace in what was going to be a chaotic day.

*

Marc was working away, fixing up Jorge's gadgets that hadn't been too happy for their little swim in the river last night.

The sound of footsteps echoed around the lab, and Marc looked up to see a young man standing nervously by the edge of the testing range. He was clutching a file and he shifted nervously on the spot as he waited for Marc to say something.

"I think you're lost."

"Analyst Marini." He strolled closer, holding his hand out as Marc carried on soldering, peering over his glasses so that he could get a better look at him. "Dani sent me."

"What have you got for me?" Marc patted the seat next to him, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he got a better look at Luca.

"I've been tracking the suspected buyers for the data, I've not got names yet, but I've been trying to trace the email accounts that the encrypted messages came from."

"Do you have the messages?"

Luca handed Marc a flash drive, and Marc found out a separate laptop to plug it into, before clicking a few things. A bar appeared on the screen, and from the amount of time it took to show that it was 0.1 percent complete, it wasn't going to be a quick process.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Sure."

Marc left Luca playing with all the gadgets while he went to make coffee, and when he returned he watched Luca adjusting his hair, using his phone as a mirror.

"How did you end up working here?" Marc handed Luca a cup, a blush creeping on to his cheeks as their eyes met.

"Classified, you?"

"Classified." Marc laughed, and Luca jumped, spilling a little of his coffee as Marc rushed to wipe it up.

Luca sipped at his coffee, still too hot to drink, but Marc could tell he was glad for the distraction.

Marc sat down next to him and the computer said 3.2 percent complete.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while." Marc dragged his eyes over Luca, all the flirting gone.

Luca sat his coffee down on the table, and Marc licked his lips, his eyes wide as he leant in for a kiss.

It was chaste at first, sparks flying through his body as Luca's soft lips demanded more, and Marc was only too happy to oblige.

His hands were roaming lower, Luca's skin like velvet to touch, and he licked up all the gasps and moans as he teased at the bulge in his trousers.

"Can't have you going back to work like this."

Luca gasped, words failing him as he nodded, watching Marc slide down on to his knees, grin on his face as he started to unzip Luca's trousers.

Marc looked up at Luca, his bright blue eyes staring down at him, a look of pure bliss on his face and Marc hadn't even started yet.

Luca's eyes fell shut the second that Marc wrapped his lips around him, his breathless gasps all the encouragement he needed, and he sucked greedily, his tongue flicking away at the tip as Luca's hands gripped at his hair.

Marc could taste Luca's excitement, and he took all of him into his mouth, gagging as he hit the back of his throat.

Luca came with a gasp, his body tense as Marc licked him clean.

"I see you've met Analyst Marini."

Marc stood up from behind the desk, hair sticking up at funny angles, and he licked his lips as Dani rolled his eyes.

"We were just waiting for the encryption software to finish." Marc grinned, and Dani raised an eyebrow.

The computer beeped, and Marc ruffled his hair back into place as Luca hurried to zip up his trousers.

"I know where they are going to sell the data."

"Send everything to Jorge."

Marc smiled as Luca blushed, Dani heading back to his office as Marc reached out to hold Luca's hand.

*

The sale was going down at an expensive hotel, and he'd needed little more than an expensive suit and a flash car to wander in, heading for the fire escape and hurrying towards the penthouse suite.

Jorge was watching as a briefcase full of money was being slid over the table, in return for a flash drive.

It was so small, and yet it held the power to bring down their entire organisation.

Jorge pulled his gun, and charged into the room.

The sellers scattered, gone in a cloud of bullets as the buyer was left sitting with the flash drive, and the money.

Jorge pointed his gun at him, but he just smiled.

"I think we could come to an arrangement."

"What sort of arrangement?" Jorge held his gun up, wondering where backup was.

"The money is all yours, and in return, you say that I escaped with the data."

"No deal."

Backup arrived just as Jorge had secured the flash drive, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Disaster had been averted, for today at least.

*

Jorge was escorting the data to Marc, hoping that he could check and see if any copies had been made, hopefully put his mind at ease.

He'd watched all the sellers as they were taken away, but none of them was his mystery man from the other day.

Part of his mind assumed that he was just a lackey, a kid that was being used with no idea what he was involved in, but the way that he'd smiled before he jumped into the river. That suggested he knew who he was.

"Marc, I've got the data."

Jorge saw Marc making out with a tall, skinny guy, who had eyes that he would recognise anywhere.

He pulled his gun as Marc froze, looking between the two of them.

"Jorge, put the gun down."

"He's the one who stole the data."

Marc turned to face Luca, his smile long gone as he stared at him.

"Well done Jorge, we had to check that you were still loyal to us." Luca smiled, and Jorge raised his gun.

"Loyal? I've given my whole life to this place."

"Jorge, put the gun down."

Everyone turned to face Dani, and he didn't look bothered by the fact that Jorge was pointing a gun at him.

"If you shoot me I'll be mad, and I'll withhold sex."

Jorge clicked the safety on his gun, putting it away as he glared at Dani.

"You didn't trust me?"

"I always trust you, but the agency, they had to know that there was no leaks."

Jorge put his gun away, Dani moving closer as he held out his hand.

"Marc, did you know about this?"

"No, Luca found a very good way to keep him occupied."

Marc blushed as Luca leant in for a kiss, and Jorge's scowl faded when Dani did the same.

Luca's lips were hovering over Marc's ear, his warm breath arousing.

"You know you are more than just an assignment to me."

Marc smiled, running his fingers through Luca's hair. "No-one can resist the Marquez charm."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
